Raw: February 23rd, 2015
Match Results Segments/Brawls *(Beginning of the show) Triple H comes to the ring. He says that Cass had an impressive title defense in the Chamber the night before, but that wouldn't matter tonight as he's going against Kane and the man who's set to face him at Wrestlemania 31, Seth Rollins, in a handicap match. Vince McMahon then comes to the ring and says Triple H is continually overstepping his boundaries and he's sick of it. McMahon then states he'll have an important announcement to the world after the main event. *(After the first match) Shawn Michaels grabs a microphone. He says that Ned Edgewalker took the coward's way out at the Elimination Chamber PPV by intentionally getting himself disqualified in order to retain the title. He then says he deserves another shot at the title, in a match where there are no countouts or disqualifications. Ned comes out with a microphone and says that Shawn already got his chance and he failed. Shawn comes up the ramp to attack Ned, who kicks him below the belt as he did at the Chamber. Ned then springboard off the ramp screen and hits Shawn with a Faith flying DDT. *(After the second match) Rusev grabs a microphone. He states that, due to the severity of the injuries he suffered during their match at the Elimination Chamber PPV, Dolph Ziggler would not be on Raw that night. He goes on to say that this is proof that Ziggler isn't deserving of a US title rematch, and as long as he is Champion, Ziggler will never get a rematch. *(After the third match) Rader grabs a microphone. He says that over the course of the past month, Brock Lesnar has both costed him the Royal Rumble match and injured his good friend, Mick Foley. Brock Lesnar then comes out and says that since Foley's out of way, Rader's next. Brock charges the ring, only to get stomped as he enters by Rader. However, he quickly gets up and tackles Rader down. The two fight back and forth for a while, before Lesnar tries to F5 Rader over the top rope. However, Rader gets off his shoulders and superkicks him over the top instead. *(After the fifth match) Bray Wyatt grabs a microphone. He says that Luke Harper's attempts at "helping" Wyatt (during his matches) were only destructive, both to himself and to the family. He says that family member don't betray each other and, as such, Harper is no longer a family member. Harper comes out to confront Wyatt, but Wyatt and Erick Rowan leave before he can. *(After the sixth match) Batista, distraught at his pinfall loss against Dean Ambrose, begins attacking him with Randy Orton after their match. However, Daniel Bryan and Zack Blaze come to Ambrose's aid. Ambrose, Bryan and Blaze toss Orton and Batista from the ring and perform a triple suicide dive onto them. *(During/After the main event) Vince McMahon comes out to the ramp during the main event. He says he has an important announcement, which distracts Seth Rollins long enough for Jacob Cass to get a roll-up pin victory, after which Cass quickly leaves the ring and exits through the crowd. McMahon then goes on to say that, at Wrestlemania, if Jacob Cass beats Seth Rollins, Triple H will lose his job, causing Triple H to erupt in anger. However, Triple H says that if he has to put his job on the line, if Cass loses, he keeps his job and Cass loses his. Category:Raw Results Category:Raw